Sonic and the Princess
by Usermjbeck
Summary: Sonic and Tails go to Sofia's castle to see the plants and animals there. But then meet Sofia, James, Amber, the king, and the queen. Then, Eggman and Cedric team up to steal the Amulet of Avalor, and take over the castle.
1. Going into Enchancia

THIS IS A REBOOT OF THE OTHER FANFICTION, CALL OF SOFIA! I WANTED TO REBOOT IT! ANYWAYS ENJOY!

Sonic ran to Tails' lab.

When Sonic got there, he said, "Hey Tails. What are you making?"

"A portal to another world. I want to see the other people over there, and the other plants." Tails said.

"Say that again, but less nerdier." Sonic said.

"I'm making a portal to another world to see the other people and plants over there." Tails explained again.

"Oh, I'll help you!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic lifted down the lever.

"SONIC! NO!" Tails exclaimed.

While Tails standed there in awe, Sonic smiled.

A portal to another world was standing in front of them. It looked like a castle.

"Well, shall we?" Sonic asked.

"UGH! Fine! But this better help me study the plants and people there." Tails complained.

**At the castle**

"AMBER!" Sofia yelled.

Amber and Sofia were going to have a tea party with Sofia's friends, Ruby and Jade.

"What Sofia?" Amber asked.

"We have to get ready!" Sofia yelled.

Amber standed there and said, "Sofia, YOUR FRIENDS are coming. If MY FRIENDS were coming, we would have a royal tea party."

"Oh, you mean Princess Hildegard?" Sofia asked.

"Yes Hildy." Amber answered.

"Well, then. Let's go continue to fix up the tab-" Sofia said.

Just when she was about to say "table," the portal from Mobius opened.

"WOAH! Just like I said. An awesome place with a castle." Sonic said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go explore." Tails said.

Amber screamed, and ran to the king and queen.

James heard Amber scream and came outside.

"Woah! A talking hedgehog and a talking fox with two tails!" James exclaimed.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. This is my friend, Tails." Sonic introduced.

Then, the king and queen went outside to talk to Tails and Sonic.

Tails, Sonic, Sofia, and James said, "Uh-oh."


	2. Sonic turns Evil

Sonic ran.

Amber was a snitch to tell the queen and king.

He felt so...evil.

He stopped and looked at the people.

Sonic thought, "What should I do?"

Then he felt a sudden urge.

Sonic began the to turn black with no pupils in his eyes.

"What is happening, I feel like I can take over the world." Sonic said.

**Meanwhile**

"JAMES, WHERE IS SONIC?" Sofia yelled.

"I don't know! He ran off to somewhere!" James yelled at Sofia

"This is bad" Tails said.

The king and queen walked over.

"DADDY! These are the people that I am scared of." Amber told the king and queen.

King Roland said, "Well, all I see is a fox and Sofia and James."

"THERE WAS A HEDGEHOG HERE!" Amber yelled.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT HEDGEHOG?" Amber exclaimed.

"He left." Tails, Sofia, and James said.

"NO! GUARDS! COME HERE! Listen, no one will rest until that hedgehog is found and put in jail for disobeying me!"

"Yes m'am." The guards said.

Amber took it too far because she was scared of a talking hedgehog and fox.

"AMBER! WHAT THE HECK!" Sofia yelled.

"I'm sorry Sofia, but how the heck is a talking fox and hedgehog even real?" Amber said.

"HEY! I HAVE FEELINGS!" Tails exclaimed.

**Meanwhile**

"GUARDS! I SEE THE HEDGEHOG!" A random guard yelled.

"GET AWAY ME!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic put his hands up and made a shadow ball.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL WITH ONE HIT! YOU AND THIS CASTLE!"

**To be continued.**

**THE ENENIES IN THE STORY WILL BE:**

**Sonic(at the beginning)**

**Amber**

**Guards**

**Cedric**


	3. The Burning of the Castle

Sonic threw the shadow ball at the others, and a fire started in the kingdom.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed evilly.

Then, Tails found Sonic.

"SONIC WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Tails yelled.

"Tails, you know what happened to me? I FELT THE POWER OF EVIL!" Sonic yelled.

Sofia and James ran to Tails.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SONIC?!" Sofia exclaimed.

"I FELT THE POWER OF EVIL!" Sonic said.

He made ANOTHER shadow ball, but this time, he shot it at Sofia and James.

"THAT WAS FOR TELLING YOUR PARENTS ABOUT ME AND TAILS!" Sonic yelled.

But then, Sofia and James went into the wall, and hurt their legs and head.

Sonic looked at Sofia and James, then he looked at all the people he hurt.

"What have I done?" Sonic whispered to himself.

Sonic suddenly turned blue.

The fire wore out.

"TAKE HIM TO JAIL!" one guard yelled.

The guards picked him up and he went to jail.

Meanwhile

"We have to tell Cedric what happened to Sonic, and how did it go away." Sofia said.

"Yeah." Tails and James agreed.

"Cedric is an awesome wizard, he can tell us what happened." James said.

"Well, let's go to Cedric, then." Tails said.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT HAPPENS TO SONIC? WHAT ABOUT THE BURNED CITY? AND WHAT ABOUT CEDRIC?! READ WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IN SONIC AND THE PRINCESS!**


End file.
